


The Art Of Manipulation

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner and Mulder are inspired to tell the truth about how they feel about each other.





	The Art Of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an X-Files blooper from the episode "One Breath" when Skinner comes down to visit Mulder in his office. The blooper shows Mitch Pileggi hubbling in on a cane, having trouble sitting and David Duchovny helping him, then moving him to bend over his desk. Then David moves behind Mitch and simulates fucking him. Mulder/Skinner slash come to life! If you haven't seen it, try YouTube - it's great!

Agent Mulder was called into AD Skinner's office first thing that morning. He wondered what it was about. The AD had his secretary summon him, which never was a good sign. When Mulder reached his boss's outer office, his secretary Kimberly looked up from her work. She gave him a warm smile.

"The AD's waiting. You can go right in, Agent Mulder."

Mulder stood for a moment, trying to read her face to see if he could tell how much trouble he was in, but he couldn't. She was giving him her usual pleasant expression. He nodded giving her an obligatory smile then proceeded into the office. He pushed the door open and peaked inside. Skinner was sitting at his desk reading a report. When he noticed he was being watched, he looked up.

"Agent Mulder, I'd like a few words with you. Have a seat," Skinner said, removing his glasses and leaning back in his chair.

Mulder quickly closed the door then moved to take a seat directly in front of the AD. He tried to acquire a posture of calm by crossing his legs and clasping his hands, but all the while inside he was anything but calm. He willed his hands not to fidget. Skinner on the other hand was being his usual intimidating self. He sat glaring at his agent for what seemed to be an eternity. He waited until he could see Mulder's unease then he made his move. Skinner slowly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder. Mulder sat watching with baited breath. What the hell was this about? Skinner threw the folder at him.

"Agent Mulder, can you explain the contents of that folder?" 

Mulder swallowed staring at the folder then looked up at his boss. Skinner's eyes were an intense dark brown, which made Mulder's stomach lurch. Mulder tentatively picked up the folder and flipped it open. It was a print out of a photo. Mulder turned it around and saw it was a photo of two men, one bent over a desk with a leather belt around his neck and the other man behind him was holding the belt straps. Looking closer at the men, Mulder could see they were in a sexual posture, but that wasn't the worst of it. The two men looked an awful lot like him and Skinner. Oh shit! Mulder looked up at Skinner, who was now giving him a menacing glare.

"Well?" Skinner questioned.

Mulder could feel all the blood drain from his face. He had no saliva to swallow. "Well, Sir, it seems someone has obviously manipulated this photo," Mulder said, pointing to the faces in the photo.

"That's obvious, Agent Mulder, considering the fact that neither of us posed for it. I want to know who did it."

"How would I know that, Sir?" Mulder asked as innocently as possible.

Skinner leaned forward on the desk. "This photo was done on your computer Agent Mulder and someone printed it out and sent it to me anonymously. You want to explain this?"

Mulder swallowed again. "How do you... someone else knows about this, Sir?" he asked nervously.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Agent Mulder and I want some answers!" Skinner barked.

"I'm shocked you would think I did this, Sir!" Mulder exclaimed indignantly.

"So are you telling me you had nothing to do with the manipulation of this photo?"

Mulder thought about it for a moment. He began to nervously chew on his lip. He didn't think it would be wise to lie to his boss's face.

"Well," he started, clearing his throat, "if I am to be perfectly honest with you, Sir, I must tell you I did have something to do with the photo." Mulder looked up at his boss, his mouth suddenly going dry. 

"I knew it. So, what's the story?" Skinner asked, leaning back in this chair, giving the man before him a smug smile.

"Story, Sir? Mulder asked, with wide innocent eyes.

"The story as to how and why this was done." Skinner's tone was extremely no nonsense. There was no chance Mulder would be able to make a joke out of this.

Mulder looked down at his fidgeting hands, taking in a deep breath. "Well, Sir, um...I was playing around with a photo program that Langly sent me. You remember him, Sir, he's one of the Lone Gunman."

"I know who he is. Go on."

"Okay...um...well, as a joke, he sent me this photo of two guys having...um having..." Mulder stammered.

"Sex, Agent Mulder. Go on," Skinner said impatiently.

Mulder felt himself flushing horribly. "Yeah, um...thank you, Sir. Anyway, when he sent me the photo, he suggested it would be funny if I switched the heads of the guys."

"Switch the heads to yours and mine."

"Um...no, Sir. He didn't suggest that."

"No? Then who did?"

Mulder took another deep breath, hoping he would pass out right there.

"Me, Sir-- it was my idea." Mulder kept his eyes down, refusing to meet Skinner's intense brown ones.

"Oh, I see," Skinner said in a strange tone. He got up and moved to sit on the front of his desk. 

Mulder still kept his eyes down. He knew his boss had moved closer to him now and Mulder found it a little unnerving.

"Why did you do it?" Skinner asked in a gentle voice.

Mulder shrugged, still not making eye contact.

"Look at me, Mulder." Mulder didn't move. "Agent Mulder, I said, look at me. That's an order!"

Mulder jerked his head up and found he was looking into tender compassionate eyes.

"Tell me. Why did you do it?"

"It was a joke, Sir, just a joke. You were never meant to see it."

"Are you sure you meant it as a joke, Agent Mulder?"

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I mean, why would you make a picture like that of the two of us if it wasn't what you wanted to see?"

"Sir?! Mulder exclaimed, with a look of shock on his face.

"It's okay, Fox-- really. I'm not upset about the photo. In fact, I find it quite encouraging," Skinner said, with a voice that would melt butter.

Mulder sat staring at the man in front of him as though he were an alien. Who was this? It certainly wasn't his boss. Mulder had to admit Skinner was right about him wanting to see the photo, that's why he made it. He wanted to see his fantasy realized in it and that was all. He had deleted it. Why the hell didn't I get rid of the printed out copy? How had it been found and who sent it to Skinner? Langly was the only one who knew about the program, but he knew Langly would never do something like that to him. Now he was sitting here in front of the man he'd fantasized about and this same man was telling him the image of the two of them having sex didn't bother him. Mulder didn't know whether to be extremely happy or incredibly horrified.

Mulder tried to calm his flipping stomach. Skinner sat waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He prayed Skinner would speak first.

Skinner placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Fox, it's okay if you have feelings for me, because I've had feelings for you for some time now."

Mulder looked at his boss, not believing the words he was hearing. Skinner smiled at him. "That's right, Fox. Is it okay to call you Fox? Mulder sounds so impersonal...considering."

Mulder just nodded.

"Good. It's true. I've fantasized about you for quite some time. I had no idea you felt the same way, or also fantasized about me." Skinner picked up the photo again and studied it then he showed it to Mulder. "Do you want to do this to me, Fox?"

Mulder's eyes shifted from the photo to his boss's face. He swallowed hard then nodded.

"I'm glad, because I want you to do that to me. I want you inside me."

Mulder stood on shakey legs and grabbed Skinner's head pulling him close. Their mouths met. At first the kiss was tentative, just tasting, but soon tongues were aggressively exploring unknown territory. Each man allowed years of unbridled passion to flow from their lips and into the other's soul. Mulder pushed Skinner back on the desk, covering his body with his own. Suddenly he thought of something.

Mulder gently pushed him back. "Sir, do you think we should be doing this here?"

"Why not?"

"Sir, it's your office for God's sake! Anyone could just walk in and find us."

"No one could just walk in here Mulder. I gave my assistant explicit orders I wasn't to be disturbed," Skinner said, kissing on Mulder's neck.

"But Sir..." Mulder said, still worried.

"No buts, Mulder. I want to recreate that photo, so we will do it right here," he said, grabbing Mulder's ass.

Mulder had to admit he also wanted to recreate that photo. Hell, he created it because it was one of his fantasies: to take his boss on his own desk. Mulder could feel his cock getting hard. He watched as Skinner's hands moved to open his own pants, then push them and his briefs to his ankles. Then Skinner turned and laid his torso across the desk. Mulder just stared at the sight before him -- his boss's naked ass, waiting for his attention.

Skinner looked back. "Fox, what are you waiting for? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah...yes, Sir, it is, it's just...everything is happening so fast."

Skinner sighed loudly. "Mulder, I'm sorry you didn't have the time I did to think about all this, but you did make the photo. If I've made a mistake and this isn't something you want, please let me know now and we can just forget about it," Skinner said in an earnest voice—almost too earnest considering his position. 

It was Mulder's turn to sigh loudly. "No, Sir. I want this. I want this more than you'll ever know." Mulder removed his jacket then opened his pants, pulling out his hardening cock. He licked his palm and began to fist himself to hardness. Once he got himself erect, he pushed Skinner's shirt up his back and out of the way then positioned himself at the tiny entrance.

"Fox, aren't you forgetting something?"

Mulder thought about it for a second. "Oh, yeah...yes, I'm sorry, Sir. Do you have any lube here in the office?" Mulder asked, moving to look in a desk drawer.

"No, Fox, I'm not talking about lube. I've already taken care of that."

Mulder put his index finger at Skinner's anus, pushing it inside a little. He noticed how easy it slid in. His rectum was full of lube. Mulder smiled to himself. Skinner had planned for this to happen.

"Then what, Sir? A condom?"

"No. I trust you don't have any diseases." Skinner then picked up the photo once again and held it over his shoulder, so Mulder could see it. "What do you see around my neck?"

"A tie."

"What else?"

Mulder took the picture and squinted at it. He looked at the Skinner guy and noticed there was a leather belt around his neck, being held by...himself.

"Oh, yeah," Mulder said, removing his belt and placing it around his boss's neck. He felt a little silly doing this, but Skinner obviously wanted to recreate the photo to the letter. Mulder was starting to get a thrill from it, too.

Before Skinner could ask him what was taking him so long, Mulder placed his cock between the firm round cheeks infront of him and slid all the way inside. God it was so tight. He heard Skinner groan.

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"God, yes! I've never been better. Mulder please, do it!" Skinner urged.

Mulder grabbed the belt straps and pulled it gently as he began to thrust in and out of the tight orifice. Skinner's head began to move from side to side as he continued to moan and groan. Mulder was doing some moaning of his own. His hips thrust faster and faster. He was moving like a piston now. It was so good. He felt his orgasm starting.

"Sir, I'm gonna' cum! Jeesuz, I'm gonna' cum!" And he did. He came inside his boss's tight ass. Soon afterwards Skinner followed, throwing his head back and cumming down the front of his desk. Mulder collapsed on Skinner's back exhausted. Both men were breathing heavily.

"Damn, that was good, Sir!" Mulder exclaimed, rising up and wiping himself with a paper towel, then tucking himself back in his pants.

"Was it what you expected?" Skinner asked, pushing himself up, then cleaning himself and his desk with some paper towels.

"Are you kidding? It was more than I expected! How about you?" he asked, shrugging into his jacket.

"I couldn't have fantasized anything that good," he admitted as he pulled up his pants.

"So, what now, Sir?"

Skinner looked at his subordinate, who was now his lover. "Well, for starters, you can call me Walter - when we're not working of course - and I think I need to be honest with you if this is going anywhere. I found the picture hidden under some folders on your desk when I came down to get your report. Since you weren't there, I decided to look for the report myself and discovered the photo.

"So no one sent it to you, Sk-Walter?"

"No. If you didn't show it to anyone else then it's only been seen by the two of us."

Mulder blew out a sigh of relief. "I knew I should have destroyed it but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Fox. I guess I was being a sadistic bastard," Skinner admitted, smiling.

"That's okay," he said, placing his hand behind Skinner's head, pulling him close. "So, when do you want to do this again?" Mulder asked, devouring his new lover's mouth.

"Do you have anymore of these pictures hanging around?" Skinner asked, rubbing his hands through Mulder's silky hair.

"No, that's the only one I made, but I still have the program," he said, nuzzling Skinner's neck. "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe you could find another picture and this time manipulate my head on the guy who's doing the fucking."

"Mmmm, that sounds like a great idea," he said as Skinner nibbled along his throat. "But let's do it at my place, so we could have complete privacy."

"If your place isn't bugged it's fine with me. How 'bout tonight?" Skinner asked breathlessly.

Mulder grinned. "I'll do a sweep before you get there. Tonight it is." Mulder stole one last kiss before walking towards the door.

"Oh Fox, you do have a color printer, don't you?"

"Yes, Walter, I do," Mulder answered, giving him a wink and disappearing out through the door.

 

The End


End file.
